Solder alloys are used for joining and repairing components.
Nickel-based superalloys are often used in the case of components for turbines, e.g. gas turbines for generating electricity or for aircraft and also other turbines.
Accordingly, nickel-based solders are developed in order to repair these materials. Germanium-containing nickel-based alloys are similarly known.
It is often the case, however, that the desired high soldering temperatures are not reached; these make it possible to use components in high-temperature use in turn at high temperatures, because otherwise the low strength in the region of the solder puts the component at risk.